Computing systems, particularly personal computing systems, typically employ a monitor or a display screen as a display device. To provide support for the display device and allow a user to move and/or adjust the display device to various positions, a stand may be provided for the display device. As one or more electrical cables (power, data, etc.) may be connected to the display device, such cables may interfere with or limit movement and/or adjustment of the stand.